


What if the war ends?

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost death, Ambiguous Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Lifeforce sharing, M/M, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Obi-Wan has only just arrived on Anaxis when he hears that Cody is injured and needs to be evacuated.He volunteers immediately, however the severity of Cody's injuries make him do something drastic.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	What if the war ends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ermingarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermingarde/gifts).



Obi-Wan had just arrived on Anaxis and been briefed on the mission Rex and Cody were undertaking to find information about the prediction strategy used by the CIS when the distress call arrived.

Rex gave a short overview of the situation and told them that he and Clone Force 99 would continue with the mission while Kix would stay with Cody until they could be evacuated. 

As always when Cody was injured when Obi-Wan wasn’t there he felt slightly responsible. Perhaps if he had been there…but he knew such thoughts lead nowhere. The past couldn’t be changed, no matter how much he wished it to be possible sometimes.

“Sending another ship behind enemy lines for two men could lead to more losses”, Mace cautioned once Rex had ended communications.

Obi-Wan could see Anakin bristle at the comment and decided to intervene despite feeling irritated by Mace himself. “I’ll go.”

“Master, are you sure?” Anakin asked while Mace looked surprised.

“As Master Windu pointed out we only need to evacuate two men. There’s no need to take a gunship for that. A small atmospheric glider should do just as well.” Besides it would be ready faster and Rex had said that time was of the essence.

/

It took longer than Obi-Wan liked, but eventually he sat in the cockpit of a small atmospheric transporter, steering his ship around the enemy outposts. Nightfall gave him an additional layer of cover as he circled around Cody’s and Kix’s position to approach them from the far side. A time-intensive strategy but the shortest route was the one Clone Force 99 had taken and that meant it was probably crawling with droids. The last thing he wanted to do was to call attention to their position. His ship had neither weapons nor a shield and wouldn’t be any use in a fight. This entire mission relied on stealth.

Obi-Wan could feel his worry and tried to let it flow out of his body with a long exhale, finding reassurance in the knowledge that if it was the will of the Force all would be well. This mantra had gotten a lot of use since the start of the war and he wasn’t so sure anymore if he truly believed it or if he just wanted to believe it.

Maybe the distinction didn’t matter.

He set down the ship out of sight from Cody’s and Kix’s position. This way, if the enemy found it, it wouldn’t give away their location. This close Obi-Wan could feel them both in the Force without having to concentrate on them. Kix felt as strong and dependable as always but Cody…Cody was fading.

Obi-Wan broke into a run.

“Kix”, he whispered in the darkness as he approached them. “It’s me, don’t shoot.”

“General Kenobi”, Kix kept his voice down as well, who knew how close the enemy was.

“How is he?” Obi-Wan asked, kneeling down next to Cody. He couldn’t see his face in the dark but he could feel him.

“He was caught under the wreck after we were shot down”, Kix replied. “Even our armour cannot withstand that kind of pressure. He has crush injures, I’ve been trying to stabilise him but I think he’s bleeding internally and I can’t stop it. I’m not sure how long he’s got.”

Obi-Wan could’ve given him a rough estimate but he also knew how unhelpful that would be. He reached out and caught Kix’s arm. “I can keep him alive until we get back to base but you’ll have to fly the ship.”

“Are you sure, sir? I’ve heard this kind of thing can be dangerous.”

“I am”, Obi-Wan reassured him. “Now, let me lead you back to my ship.”

Master Yoda had always taught them that when moving something with the Force, it didn’t matter how big or small the object was. Obi-Wan had never mastered that lesson but then he didn’t need to lift Cody with the Force just a little support. 

Although by the time they reached the ship, sweat was running down his face. Thankfully though they didn’t seem to have gotten the attention of any droid patrols. Everything remained dark and quiet.

Obi-Wan set Cody carefully down on the ship’s floor with his head in his lap while Kix climbed into the cockpit. “Are you sure I should fly, sir?”

“I’ll keep him alive, don’t worry”, Obi-Wan replied, resting one hand on Cody’s chest above his heart and the other cradling his face. He took a deep breath. Sharing one’s lifeforce wasn’t done easily or recklessly, but the loss of Cody’s intelligence and leadership would doubtlessly result in higher casualties on their side, Obi-Wan told himself. It was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. 

He didn’t want to lose Cody. 

It was as simple as that and at the same time a violation of one of the core tenets of the Jedi Order. Once the war was over, he would have to confront his feelings again but for now staying a Jedi meant staying with Cody.

And Cody would know that once this was over. Sharing ones lifeforce left no secrets, they would know everything about each other.

Obi-Wan looked down at Cody, pale and still and in pain, and opened himself to the Force. He felt Cody’s lifeforce seeping away from him and let his own flow into him. Their breaths came as one, their hearts beat in the same rhythm – they became one another and with it came the memories, the feelings, the secrets. 

/

“Master, Master!” Anakin’s voice pulled him out of his trance as much as the insistent hand shaking his shoulder. “Come back.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was still sitting on the floor of the ship but it was back in the hangar and he was alone. “Where’s Cody?”

“He was taken to the infirmary and place in a bacta tank”, Mace replied and watched him with scrutiny. “Obi-Wan, what did you do?”

Obi-Wan wiped the tears from his face and stared at the wet spots on his hand before he answered, “My duty.”

“Nothing more?” Mace pressed.

“No.” How much of that answer was a lie was something he found find out after the war.

“Master, what happened?” Anakin asked as he helped him to his feet.

“I need to mediate. I’ll talk to you later, Anakin. Please let me know when you hear from Rex.”

Obi-Wan felt exhausted and swayed on his feet as he tried to walk but refused help when Anakin offered it. Despite needing to rest, he stopped by the infirmary to see Cody float peacefully in his bacta tank and briefly rested his hand against the glass. 

“He’s fine, sir”, Kix said, who was sitting nearby. “He’ll make it.”

Obi-Wan had already known that but it felt good to hear it. “Thank you”, he told Kix. “You should get some rest.”

“Us both, sir.”

“I see.” Obi-Wan acknowledged his point with a tired smile. “Good night.”

“Good night, sir.”

He was reluctant to go but too exhausted to stay. With one last look at Cody he made for his quarters and practically fell down on his mat. Perhaps he should sleep first before meditating. He closed his eyes and without meaning to reached out for Cody in the Force. His heart fell into sync with Cody’s and lulled him into sleep. 

After the war, there would be a question for him, and Obi-Wan had his answer ready.


End file.
